In Pursuit of Luka
by FisheyCakes
Summary: I'm gonna marry Luka!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids.**

**Kinda late, but Happy New Year! :D I already have my resolutions ready :D AIM FOR PERFECT FOR PROJECT DIVA ARCADE: MAGNET EXTREME! Cuz it's dumb when you get defeated by something at the last moment cuz you rushed and got a safe plus you can get perfect on other songs; oh well I always was better at fast songs =_=  
><strong>

**Ignore some impossible stuff that's in this and read with an open mind!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Luka, Luka!" Hands tugged impatiently at the girl's shirt.<p>

"What is it Miku?" Luka obliged and lifted her up, letting Miku sit on her lap.

Miku giggled. "I've got a secret to tell you! When I grow up, I'm gonna marry Luka!"

"Really? Thank you, I'm so happy!" Luka smiled and patted her head affectionately. "But when you grow up, 'kay?"

"For sure?"

"It's a promise."

Miku beamed. "Then it's a secret?"

Luka laughed. "Yes, it's a secret."

* * *

><p>"I'm home my dear wife~~!" Hatsune Miku announced as she opened the door. "Did you miss me?"<p>

"Maybe not so much…" She smiled to herself as she quietly made her way over to the sleeping woman on the sofa. "That all-nighter you pulled must have been really something, if you're still sleeping now…"

Miku's eyes roamed over the slumbering Luka and she gently reached out a hand to brush away the hair from Luka's face.

"Ehehehe…" The perverted leer on Miku's face grew. "It's not good to sleep much during the day; you'll mess up your body's internal clock…" She studied Luka's profile for a few more minutes. "I suppose it's up to me to wake up my dear wife with a kiss~"

Miku carefully inched closer, bringing her face nearer to Luka's and their lips were about to meet when-

In her sleep, Luka somehow sensed someone near her and her eyes flew open, instinctively her hand ruthlessly smacked away said person away from her before she even thought about doing it.

"What the-" Megurine Luka stared as Miku beamed up at her while rubbing her cheek.

"Good afternoon Luka!" Miku wasn't shocked at all with Luka's reaction. "I'm home!"

Luka sighed and rubbed her temples. She could already feel another headache coming…

"Miku. This," She emphasized by sweeping her arms around to include the entire apartment. "Isn't your home. You live _next door_."

"B-But…" Her neighbor frowned and stared at Luka with a cute look of confusion on her face.

_Wait. Did I just think that she's cute?_

Miku took hold of Luka's hand, who had been too busy spacing out to notice her actions.

"This is my home! Home is wherever my beloved Luka is, so this is definitely my home if Luka's here!"

"Where do you even pick up such lines…" Luka facepalmed as Miku continued to stare at her with adoring eyes. "Honestly, don't you have homework or something? You come over every single day and spend almost all your time here!"

Miku looked at her expectantly.

"W-What's with that look?" Luka tried to look elsewhere, cursing her weakness for all things cute. "G-Go study or something!"

"Wrong!" Miku made an 'X' with her hands. "You're supposed to say 'Since you spend all your time here, you might as well just move in and stay here!' Doesn't that sound much nicer?"

"Not at all!" Luka shot her down without hesitation. "The day you move in here is the day I go batshit insane after somehow surviving rolling down a hundred flight of stairs knocking my head on every single step!"

"Aww! You could have said that the day I move in is the day you move out; but you didn't!" Miku was unfazed and she pounced on Luka. "I got back my test results today; I got perfect scores on every single one! Come on, gimme a kiss to celebrate!"

"Get off!" Luka tried to push Miku away without hurting her, after all Miku was still a child and she probably didn't know what she was doing.

Probably.

"Miku, are you harassing Luka-chan again?" Luka's savior came in the form of Meiko, Miku's mother.

Upon seeing her mother, Miku paled.

"N-No! O-of course not!"

"Good," The smile on Meiko's face was growing creepier by the second. "Because some of your friends came over and I sent them to your room, where you were in _just minutes ago_."

Needless to say, Meiko was extremely irritated at the Miku-less room, judging from her smile.

"I'll g-go n-now!" Miku dashed off with a nervous laugh. "B-Bye Luka! Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone; I'll be back before you know it!"

Meiko watched as Luka sighed and sat up.

"You sure that brat didn't harass you or anything? You seem rather tired."

"She didn't!" Luka answered hastily, not wanting Miku to get into trouble. "I stayed up all night yesterday, that's why. Besides, Miku comes over every day; I'm used to it by now."

"Well… Miku always was more attached to you than to her own mother, even when she was a baby," Meiko gave a small sniff and pretended to be sad before grinning slyly at Luka. "But you seem just about as attached to her as she is to you. Good luck with your work!"

_What did she mean by that?_

Before Luka could open her mouth to ask, Meiko was already gone.

* * *

><p>Miku beamed as she walked back from school; her teacher had released her earlier than expected from extra lessons.<p>

_I'll get to see Luka earlier today~~!_

Letting herself in with the spare key, Miku dropped her school bag on the floor and tip-toed around the apartment, intending to give Luka a surprise.

"Looks like she's out," Miku grumbled to herself before brightening up. "I can look around her stuff till she gets back!"

* * *

><p>Ding dong.<p>

Miku reluctantly stopped rolling on Luka's bed and went to answer the door, a growing smile on her face at the thought of seeing Luka again.

_Geez, did she forget her keys? She's such an adorable ditz…_

"Hi, is Luka there?" The blonde boy asked when Miku opened the door.

"Who are you?" Miku blurted out, looking him over. He didn't seem like much; just a little older than herself, although something told Miku that he would be quite the heartbreaker when he grew up.

"I'm Len, Kagamine Len." He bent down to pat her head. "Nice to meet you, you're cute!"

_Did he just?_

Miku's eyes narrowed. She was ultra-sensitive about her height, or rather, her lack thereof.

_Oh no he didn't._

Her fists clenched.

_More importantly, did he just talk about Luka like he knew her really well?_

Miku's smile was sickly sweet.

"Nice to meet you too, Len-kun…"

* * *

><p><em>Sheesh, did I really have to buy this much?<em>

Luka sighed as she stared at all the pudding she had bought.

_Well… She did complain that someone ate up the pudding that she had been saving…_

"I should have asked her what flavor she liked instead of buying one of each…" Luka sighed again as she fumbled with her keys and opened the door. "She's definitely stopping by later, better get all of these into the fridge-"

"Luka!" A teal ball collided into her, nearly causing her to fall.

Looking up with watery eyes, Miku continued to clutch onto Luka's leg tightly.

"How could you? What did I do wrong?" Miku wailed, burying her face in the fabric of a stunned Luka's jeans. "Or do you find me too clingy?"

"Wait," Luka placed the bags down and tried to pry Miku off her leg. "What's going on?"

"I've always been faithful to you, am I lacking in some way? Is that why you're having an affair?"

"An affair?" Luka felt like laughing as she wiped away Miku's tears. _Really, this girl…_

"There isn't any affair Miku, so there's no need for you to cry."

"Really?" Miku looked at her hopefully. "B-But then he seemed really familiar with your place and he… he…"

"Who are you talking about?" Luka was alarmed. "What did he do to you? Are you okay?"

"L-Len…" Miku sniffed, secretly enjoying the added bonus of having Luka fuss over her before frustrating thoughts of Len took over. "He's not much taller than me and he… he implied that I was short!"

"Well… Len is pretty short," Luka laughed, feeling relieved that nothing had happened to Miku. "But then again, you're _shorter_!"

Miku pouted as Luka ruffled her hair.

"Don't cry anymore, yeah?"

"He's too young for you!" Miku dived for Luka's legs again when Luka stood up to walk over to the kitchen with the pudding. "Too young! He's only fourteen!"

"And you," Luka made her stand properly so that the 30 centimeter height difference between them was clearly apparent. "Are a short twelve year old."

"Then you should like me more!" Miku followed her into the kitchen. "I'm younger and cuter!"

"Really?" Luka said dryly as she looked around. "By the way, where's Len?"

"I sent him away."

"You what?"

"I didn't hit him or anything, if that's what you're worried about." Miku nonchalantly replied as she watched Luka. "Seeing as he was right when he said that I was cute…"

Luka resisted the extreme urge to bash her head against something.

"Miku," She tried to remain calm. "Kagamine Len is one of my students. Normally he has lessons at another time, but he was sick and had to do a make-up."

"Are you angry?"

Luka looked at Miku and instantly regretted it.

_Damn! She's perfected the 'abandoned puppy' look!_

Luka felt whatever irritation she had disappear and she sighed.

_I am such a failure…_

"It's okay," She smiled at seeing the bright smile re-appear on Miku's face, shrugging it off.

_I can always reschedule… Oh right-_

"I was stocking up on pudding and bought too much, do you want some?" Luka lied, deciding that there was no need for Miku to know that she abhorred pudding.

"Pudding!" Came the excited cry and Luka watched on with fond eyes as Miku surveyed the flavors available before randomly grabbing one.

"Why don't you go watch the tv while eating that?" She suggested. "You did have a proper lunch, right?"

_Even after so many years, some things still don't change…_

Luka shook her head as she switched on the television for Miku, taking the opportunity to keep the rest of the pudding in the fridge while Miku made herself comfortable.

_I guess she'll be around here for a while longer…_

Luka sighed again.

She did get a lot of pudding.

Then she remembered something. _Oh, she always liked to have her pudding with-_

"Do you want some milk to go with your pudding?"

"Yes please!" Miku turned away from the children's program and blew her a kiss. "You know me so well Luka! Love ya!"

"I am so not improving the situation at all." Luka sighed again. "If I had a penny for every time I sigh, I would be ultra-rich by now…"

* * *

><p>"How? Just how?" Megurine Luka, mangaka and part-time piano teacher, moaned to an unsympathetic Cul who seemed more interested in stirring her coffee than listening to Luka.<p>

Not that Luka minded.

After all, she had been repeating the same things over and over again for years that Cul could probably recite it by now.

"She was so cute! When she was young!" Luka hid her face in her hands as she thought back to the past. "But now…"

"She tries to jump you at every chance she's got." Lily slid onto the booth next to Cul.

Luka snorted. "I can only hope that she grows out of it."

"Depends," Cul contributed. "It could always get worse."

"You always know how to get people to look on the bright side!" Lily laughed and nudged Cul's side, winking at her. "Wow, I can just imagine Luka getting jumped throughout the years! She'll never be able to get married; I think we've heard enough stories about how her lil' admirer manages to chase them all away!"

"Unless Luka gives in and goes out with her."

Luka gaped at Cul.

"What?" Cul said defensively. "I was just saying."

"This can't go on forever; I'll go nuts if it does!" Luka looked at them pleadingly, grabbing Lily's lemon tea for a sip. "What should I dooooooo….."

"You could just give in and go out with her," Lily snatched her drink back. "Then we won't anymore weekly moan sessions with beverage thieves."

"It was just a sip!"

"Yeah, but it's _lemon_ tea." Lily flicked her hair. "Anyway, I really admire her dedication; no offence but you can be really slow at times Luka! She's rather smart and with her looks, she should be pretty popular… kinda makes me wonder what you did to make Miku-chan go for you…"

"I didn't do anything! For god's sake, she's currently _half_ my age." Luka was flustered. "There's a twelve-year gap between us and I was at the same age _when she was born_!"

"So? I see women marrying men old enough to be their grandfathers for their money." Lily countered. "You're lucky she's only after your love."

"But if you really can't see her that way, it's best for you to make it clear it to her as soon as possible," Cul advised and Luka smiled at her.

She knew that she could count on one of her friends to provide her with sound advice! Back in their college days it always fell to Cul to negate Lily's impulsiveness and-

"If you crush her heart so horribly, she'll never want to see you again, much less jump you. And maybe, just a tiny teeny chance, she might be able to find someone else after years recuperating that poor heart of hers that dared fall for an older woman."

Luka stared.

If Cul hadn't been saying everything with a straight face, she could have sworn that Cul was trying to joke.

_Wait, does she even joke?_

"But the problem with that plan is that our Luka here has a soft spot for Miku-chan!" Lily faked a sigh and shook her head. "Talk about fickle."

"I don't!" Luka finally recovered. "I don't have a soft spot for her!"

"Really? Then who was it that always came running whenever she heard a certain teal-haired baby cry?" Lily teased. "I seem to recall you doing that often."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Remind me again, why are we doing homework in your _neighbor's_ living room?" Lily looked around, waiting for Luka to be done with the math questions so that she could copy the answers. "It's weird."

"Meiko-san needed someone to watch over the twins while she went to the store," Luka said with a serious look on her face as she worked out the solutions. "Kaa-san always said that neighbors should help each other, and she's always worried about leaving me alone at home."

"In other words, it's a win-win situation." Cul took a sip of her tea. "Luka gets to spend time with cute babies and her neighbor doesn't need to find a babysitter."

"Are you done with homework?" Lily sneaked a hopeful glance at Cul. "Lemme see!"

"Do your own." Cul smacked Lily's outstretched hand away. "You're being too noisy; what if you end up disturbing Luka's cute babies?"

"WAH!"

"Speak of the devil," Lily laughed upon seeing Luka abandon the table to dash down the hallway. "Cute baby's callin' fer ya!"

* * *

><p>Luka stared down at the cot where two identical babies, one male and one female, laid. Mikuo of the Hatsune twins was sleeping soundly, his arms curled around a leek plushie as his sister trashed about beside him.<p>

"There, there. Luka's here," Luka said gently as she smiled at the crying Miku, who had stopped suddenly in mid-wail to stare at Luka curiously with big teal eyes. "So Miku-chan shouldn't cry anymore, okay?"

Miku gurgled in delight as Luka reached out a hand to stroke her cheek with a finger, grabbing onto that finger with her tiny fist when Luka's hand was about to move away.

"Loo…" Miku tried out, laughing when she saw Luka's excited face. "Loo… Loo… Loo…" She squirmed and tugged Luka's finger. "Loo…"

"That's right, Lu-ka!" Luka beamed. "Try it again, Loo-ka!"

"Loo… Loo…" Miku stared determinedly at Luka. "Loo…"

"It's okay if Miku-chan can't say it, Luka doesn't mind," Luka smiled at her. "Miku-chan is so cute; so Luka will overlook it 'kay? Be a good girl and don't give Luka-"

"Loo… Loo... ka?" Miku released Luka's finger and flopped about in excitement, laughing. "Looka!"

"That's correct!" Luka praised immediately, unable to keep the big grin off her face. "Don't get too excited, Mikuo's still sleeping!"

"Looka! Looka!" Miku continued firmly, holding her hands up. "Looka!"

Luka sighed. "I guess you're in no mood to sleep."

* * *

><p>"You finally back- woah!" Lily stared. "What's with the additional baggage?"<p>

"She woke up and I decided to bring her out," Luka carefully made her way over with Miku in her arms. "Besides, I don't want Mikuo to wake up as well so..."

"How old is she?" Cul stared intently as Luka sat down with Miku in her lap. "Babies… are… her face is all... squishy-looking…"

"Hey!" Luka covered Miku's ears. "That's mean!"

"Yeah Cul-tan, it's mean!" Lily chastised before giving Miku a sad face. "Nasty Cul-tan is being nasty again- hey! Her face does look kinda pudgy!"

Luka smacked her lightly. "Shut it or I will shut it for you."

Miku laughed.

"Looka!" She crawled out of Luka's lap and took unsteady steps towards an unsuspecting Lily, smacking her on the nose before falling back to land on her butt, laughing. "Looka!"

"You just… taught the kid Lily-abuse!" Lily exclaimed in mock horror. "You should never be allowed to babysit ever again; imagine what chaos would be unleashed if Lily-abusers were trained from young!"

Miku crawled back to Luka's lap and sat there, beaming.

"Well, she thinks that that's her seat." Cul commented. "Gimme a five kid! Go whack Lily some more!"

"Hey! Just what are you telling the kid?"

"Lily abuse." Cul gave Lily a 'duh' look. "And my apologies," She said to Miku solemnly. "On second look, you're kinda cute."

Luka beamed. "Say 'arigatō' Miku, Cul-tan just praised you! Ah-ri-ga-tō!'"

"Ah… ari…" Miku frowned, and then giggled. "Looka! Looka!"

"Not bad…" Cul said, watching Miku carefully in case she decided to pull the same stunt she did with Lily on Cul. "How old is she?"

"Around fourteen months," Luka counted off her fingers. "She's a quick learner."

"Clever girl!" Cul hesitantly patted Miku's head.

Miku beamed at her.

"Not bad at all, she definitely-"

"But when she grows up she'll give you tons of trouble!" Lily cut in, not wanting to be left out. "Cute and smart kids grow up to be troublemakers! Just look at me for example!"

"I'm not sure if she's praising herself, or…" Luka whispered to Cul, who deliberately ignored Lily.

"Are you guys even listening to what I'm saying?" Lily huffed. "If you're not careful, she'll grow up thinking you're the awesomest person she ever met and she'll stalk you for the rest of her life cuz she fell in love!"

* * *

><p>"So…" Cul calmly took a sip of coffee. "It's all Lily's fault."<p>

Luka turned to Lily, eyes flashing.

"Screw you."

"Don't wanna, it's kinda weird considering that I knew you since we were in diapers and you're one of my best friends, plus I prefer-" Lily joked, instantly relenting once she saw Luka's stormy gaze. "Peace! Peace oh great pink one, peace! Besides, your parents were the ones who gave you a spare key to your place before they moved out and shifted to the countryside!"

Luka froze, recalling the handover. Her parents had found Miku's behavior to be cute and had entrusted Miku with a spare key, trusting her to keep an eye out for Luka while the both of them were gone.

"Wow, your parents trust a kid more than you."

"They didn't know that she had such ulterior motives! Besides, it's not a matter of trust, it's-"

"You could just ask her for the key you know, I'm sure that she'll listen to anything you say…" Lily smiled slyly at her. "But of course, you won't do that. Admit it! Part of you likes it when Miku-chan does her thing~!"

"You make it sound so dirty!" Luka flushed. "And I don't, okay? I don't like that teal menace, not one bit! She's really irritating and she always annoys me; I wish she would just leave me alone!"

Luka's words echoed and she realized that the entire café was silent.

"Are you okay? Do you want another piece of cake?"

"There's no need, thanks." With a muffled answer, Hatsune Miku ran out of the café with tears in her eyes.

"What are you still doing here? Go chase after her!" Lily urged, shaking a stunned Luka. "She probably heard you!"

"I-It's better this way." Luka forced herself to remain seated and not bolt out of the door to go after Miku. "She has to learn that."

Lily opened her mouth to argue, but closed it on second thought, choosing instead to watch the waitress clean up the cake that had been dropped by shocked hands onto the floor.

"That's your favorite, the strawberry shortcake from this café."

Luka flinched slightly but went back to staring doggedly at the paper napkin she was twisting in her hands, silent.

"Luka," Cul fixed her with a piercing stare. "Sometimes, it's a sin to be this stubborn."

_It's for the best,_ Luka tried to convince herself.

But for some reason, she couldn't get the image of Miku's crying face out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Badsucky end.**

**Why?**

**Cuz I flipped a coin and it was tails. (Damn that coin!)  
><strong>

**Oh and I'm still indisposed so I guess I'm on hiatus :D *dodges all the stuff thrown at me at this revelation***

**Random but OMG, I found my ESD the other day where I kept all my Touhou stuff. *cries* Thought I lost it. And I hit my head after that T_T  
><strong>

** Oh further thought, one of my resolutions will be to get well soon too so that I can go back to... whatever I do, like playing Touhou :D:D:D  
>[Who can play lunatic mode gimme a five! Heck, if you speak Touhou give me a five! Those that don't, give me a five too! I have two hands :) ]<strong>


End file.
